His Last Night
by Gugugaga
Summary: Everyone thinks that Serena and Darien are the perfect little couple and when they get married they’ll live a great life, right?Well,it’s been years since they got married and their marriage is going downhill.both facing personal problems...


Summary: Everyone thinks that Serena and Darien are the perfect little couple and when they get married they'll live a great life, right? Well, it's been years since they got married (i'm not sure how many yrs, exactly) and their marriage is going downhill and both of them are facing some personal problems. A sad incident took place and it's Darien's last night to live. Find out how he lived it and about the problems he and Serena had. This is a story about Darien's last thoughts before dying and ABOUT LIFE. One-shot.

Disclaimer: u know the drill right?

Author's little note before u start reading: i was kinda depressed when i wrote the story, u can tell when ur reading it. And when i'm depressed, to make the story more sad, i never mentioned the characters' names in the story. Because u know, if i did use the characters' names, the mood wouldn't be as intense or whatever....this is meant to be a sad story, so if i mention the names, u'd picture happy little cartoon characters whose lives are always perfect...when it's not suppose to be that way. u know what i mean? So:

He—Darien

She—Serena

They—well, just read the story and find out, it's pretty obvious what kind of ppl they are.

"talking" means talking.

'_thoughts' _means thoughts.

'IMPORTANT' something important is happening, and i use that when im narrating to make it seem more errie. 

On with the story:

Oh, and don't forget to review!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIS LAST NIGHT

Nothing would've happened if he hadn't gambled that night. Nothing. Then again, if he had stayed, who knows what would've happened?

That day, he was furious. _She doesn't understand me. _He thought, _She just doesn't get it! She doesn't know why I quitted, she doesn't know what it's like to be in THAT place._

"What about the house?" She asked, "What about the food, the bills?!"

"We'll find a way, honey...if you would just calm down..." That's what he told her, even though he didn't know what "the way" will be.

That night, he didn't go shoot pools with his friends like he usually did, instead, he went to this bar downtown. The place was filled with smoke and smells of alcohol. _Of course it smells like alcohol, _He chuckled to himself. _What'd you expect, you idiot._

He ordered a drink, then another, and another, until he had lost track of exactly how many. He spoke to nobody, nor did anyone speak to him. Good, that's what he wanted.

At around 11'oclock, he started to head home. The throw up in the toilet in the "employees only" bathroom did him good. At least he didn't feel like crap now.

Half way home, he thought about her reactions when he had told her the news, obviously she didn't take it too well. So why go home now? He was probably just going to get yelled at anyway. Yeah, he's going to wait till she had calmed down. That's what he's going to do.

So he stopped at this casino. He had $300 with him. _That should be enough, _He thought, _not that I'll get heavy or anything. _So for the next four hours, he forgot about all his worries. It was strange, really, how good his luck were that night. But I guess he wasn't meant to be lucky at anything. Not for long, anyway. Just like his "perfect" marriage (nobody had a clue about her addictions to alcohol), his "perfect" inexpensive "mansion" (he only got it cheap because a family was murdered in it), and his "perfect" job (nobody knew what he had to go through everyday). But he was used to it, the fact that nothing good ever happened to him. Sure, he loved everything he had, but he was certainly not proud of them.

But he didn't know they were watching him. And they had it all planned out.

He was really happy, he hadn't been this happy since he got married to her, who then of course, seemed so perfect at the time, but later made his life seemed like hell. _But now God is finally on my side. _He thought as he opened the door and got himself comfortable in the BMW. He was already thinking about how to spend all the money he'd won. Okay, maybe he didn't win that much money, but it was definitely enough to pay for the Cashmere sweater she had always wanted. _No, I'm not going to spend it on her. _He was enjoying this more and more. _It's time that I did something good for myself. _He thought as he started the engine.

Little did he know, he wasn't going to have the chance to spend the money.

They followed quickly behind him. They had seen him win the big bucks at the casino. With all the money, they could buy some more special K for themselves plus find some pretty ladies downtown.

He didn't notice the car following behind him at all as he cranked up the volume of the music. The thought of going home to face her gave him headache. _Great, I had a great time until I started thinking about her. She ruins my life, so what else is new?_

Suddenly the Ford behind him moved in front of him and cut him off. He checked out the people in the car: there were 4 guys that all looked like they were in their mid-twenties. Two colored, two white.

"Hey! What gives?!" He yelled angrily.

The four guys climbed out of the car and a blonde boy approached his BMW. "Hey, man. How 'you doing."

"What'd you want, jackass? Get your damn car out of the way!" He said.

"Yeah...un, about that, we'll get the car out of the way as soon you do us a favor." The blond boy said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything but "huh". He wanted to tell the blond boy to get his filthy little hand off his shoulder, but didn't because he wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You see, buddy...our car is almost out of gas and we were wondering if you got some spare change...we'd pay you back.

_Okay, clearly the guy's on something. I can feel his hand shaking on my shoulder. And God, what is that smell? It's coming from him, obviously. Is he on—_

"So what do you say, spare some change." It was more of a commend than question.

"Hey, look, love to help you. But I've got no—"

Suddenly he felt a bang on his head. And his head went dizzy. He could feel the blood rushing out of his scalp. One minute he was talking to the blond, and the next...

_What's happening? Am I going to die? Who did that? With what?_

He couldn't see anything. He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like thousands of tons. _Come on, try again, lift your eyelids._ But he couldn't . It seemed so hard. The last image that went through his head was her...in the wedding dress that made her an angel. He knew it was just an old memory, memory from the day that he thought made his life hell. But he felt so peaceful, thinking about that day. It was like he was in love with her again...another image flashed through his mind, the image of her, crying and laughing at the same time when they had found out that she was pregnant. She even started to quit drinking..._would we still be like this if the child had lived? Would the child have saved our marriage? _She drank more after the baby died..._if the baby had lived, would it have saved her? Me? Would it have prevented us from dying? Not physically, but inside._ Sure, both him and her did what they usually did, he went to work and she stayed home and drank, but it was like they were dead inside. They lost their SOULS.

Funny how he thought about it now, when himself was in danger. The last thing he remember...was hearing food steps...then car driving away...the sound seemed farther and farther... his memories were slowly slipping away with the sound ...until so faint...he could barely hear it...so faint...he tried to grasp them...the memories...but he couldn't hear the car at all now...and the memories went with it...

The next morning, an 80-year-old lady reported finding a middle-aged man lying in a BMW dead. Police say he was hit with a wrench and no money was found on him. Police identified him as Darien Shields.


End file.
